monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusa Gorgon
Medusa, Medusa Gorgon, 'Ms. Gorgon' or'' ''Maddy is the mother of Deuce Gorgon. She is a powerful and strong minded gorgon. Although the original Greek myth says that she was slayed by Perseus, it's unknown what happened between them in the Monster High storyline, where, much to her distaste, her son named his pet rat after said hero. Character Background Medusa was born a normie, it was the goddess Athena who changed her into this beautiful and passionate monster she is today. It's not mentioned if the incident with the god Poseidon happened in this storyline. One time, she led a group of monsters in a caravan, which was eventually joined by Amanita Nightshade, who, instead of asking them to help get the de Niles out of the tomb, forgot about them and instead travelled along. Disobeying the rules, she angered Medusa the most when drinking the shivering spring water that wasn't meant to be sold in the city. Personality Maddy is a monster one would rather not upset, and even the teachers at Monster High think twice before saying something to her, as they're scared of getting turned into stone in case Medusa dislikes what they have to say about her son. She has the same love of cooking as her son does, they even cook together sometimes. As much as she loves her son she can be strict with him, when she needs to be. She is also described to be a bit of a nag. Relationships Family She has two older sisters, Stheno and Euryale, a son named Deuce and a niece, Viperine. Every summer vacation, they all go to Petros Island, in Greece, for a family gathering. With Deuce, Medusa has an open relationship and the two share the same passion for cooking, although she can be rather severe when scolding him, often taking away his skateboard. Sometimes she can be a bit of a nag and make him uncomfortable as seen in "Fright On!", where he used the snakes on his head to pretend the phone line was breaking up. For the longest time, she didn't understand his desire for a car, since back when she was his age, Medusa didn't have one, though when he came back from Boo York, Boo York, she, thinking Deuce is acting more mature, considers letting him have a vehicle. Friends Medusa seems to be in good terms with her son's friends' parents, as seen in Gil Webber's Manster diary. She also seems to approve of Cleo de Nile's relationship with Deuce. Dislikes She does not have a good relationship with Amanita Nightshade, who irritated her during the caravan trip, refusing to pay for the water she drank. It is not shown how her relationship with Ramses de Nile and Nefera de Nile is like, but she certainly dislikes the way they treat and refer to her son. Abilities *'Stone stare:' Medusa's most known ability is the one one turning others into stone with her gaze. It lasts forever, and can only be reverted with the use of Gorgon powder. *'Hissing:' When angry, Medusa lets out a hiss like the one of a snake. Notes *To prevent herself from accidentally turning others into stone, Medusa wears either a hooded cloak or a mask with reflective spider's-eye sapphires sit in the mask's eye holes. It's not mentioned if she does wear sunglasses like her son. *She is one of the parents at the R.I.P (RAD Intel Party), a Regular Attribute Dodger intel party in Monster High. *In The Ghoul Next Door, her first grey hair became Cleo's pet Hissette. *She is also called Maddy. In the main franchise, it's merely a nickname , and in the book series, Medusa goes by it to not draw unwanted attention. Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Gorgons